Smile for You
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Gomen ne berhubung judulnya diganti karena ada yang sama. Aku akan selalu tersenyum karena kau selalu bersama denganku. RnR please


**Waiting For You by Mss Dhyta**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Rating T**

**Pairing IchiRuki**

**Summary : Aku akan selalu tersenyum karena kau akan bersamaku selamanya.**

Rukia menatap jam dinding yang berdetak terus menerus mengikuti jarum pendek yang merayapi berusaha menggapai puncak dan turun lagi. Wanita berambut kebiruan itu menghela nafasmya sekali lagi dan melihat jam, sudah pukul 10.00 padahal mereka berjanji pukul 9.00.

"1 jam dan aku akan mengingatnya." Ia terdiam dalam keluhan yang panjang, ia menatap layar handphonenya dan mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya.

Ia berdiri lalu duduk, berdiri lagi dan mencoba melirik jendela, seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri dan tersenyum padanya. "Menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya ramah, Rukia menjawabnya dengan senyum lembut. "Begitulah."

Pelayan itu meninggalkan Rukia dan memenuhi panggilan salah satu pelanggannya. Rukia kembali terpusat lagi pada jam dinding, ia menghela nafas berat dan menatap jam dinding lagi.

Handphone Rukia berdering dan ia menatap layar handphonenya berharap orang yang ia tunggu meneleponnya saat ini.

"Renji?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, ia memncet tombol dan menempelkan handphone itu ditelinganya.

"Hallo Rukia, kau dimana segeralah pulang. Kakakmu mencemaskanmu." Ucap suara disebrang sana dengan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang beruntun, Rukia mengerutkan dahinya tidak biasanya Renji secemas ini.

"Aku sedang di café menunggu Ichigo, tenang saja sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumah."

Renji yang sedang berada didalam mobil ditempat lain mengerutkan dahinya. "Rukia.."

Tut..tut..

Handphone Renji ternyata lowbat dan Rukia hanya mendengar suara panggilan terakhir dari handphone itu, ia menghela nafas berat sekali lagi dan menatap jam tangannya, tak ada yang berubah jarum pendek menit itu hanya bergerak 1 cm mungkin.

Rukia beranjak dari tempat itu ingin melepaskan lelahnya, Ichigo bisa menunggunya kalau ternyata ia datang lebih dulu sebelum Rukia kembali, yah bisa dibilang balas dendam.

Rukia menyusuri trotoar jalanan dengan senyum yang mengembang, walaupun matanya bengkak sejak tadi malam dan ia lupa kenapa ia menangis, ingatannya sejak tadi malam terlupakan yang ia ingat hanya kalau besok yaitu hari ini ia punya janji dengan Ichigo.

Mata violetnya menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi tidak jauh dari café tempatnya menunggu tadi walaupun langit sedikit mendung ia tetap menyusuri jalan itu tanpa takut kehujanan suatu saat nanti, Rukia melihat sedikit bercak darah di jalanan itu. Ia menatap bercak darah itu dengan wajah heran, menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar karena ia sempat melamun sejenak, kesimpulannya ia harus sadar sekarang.

Langkah kaki kecilnya membuatnya beranjak dari tempat itu, hatinya entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit, ia menyebrang dan melihat keramaian di sebrang sana, seseorang yang berdarah-darah dengan seseorang yang menangis disampingnya, keramaian disekitar orang itu dengan wajah prihatin dan seseorang yang panik menelepon ambulance, ia kembali melamun dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Rukia mempercepat langkah kakinya secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari dan terus berlari langkah itu semakin cepat membawanya kesebuah tempat yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sebuah bukit sepi yang indah, sunset akan terlihat dari sana tapi sekarang baru pukul 11.00 sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktu janjian.

Mata violetnya menerawang jauh menuju ke gedung-gedung tinggi yang akan bersinar dimalam hari, ia tersenyum kenangannya bersama dengan Ichigo terulang lagi disini.

"Kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, pelan tapi air matanya benar-benar mengalir, Rukia tidak ingin menghapusnya, mengusapnya atau menghilangkannya dari wajah putihnya ia hanya ingin membiarkannya mengalir.

"Biarkanlah mengalir ketika kau menginginkannya" Ichigo tersenyum padanya di dekat sebuah pohon rindang tempatnya bersama Ichigo dulu, Rukia tersenyum pula dan menghampiri pohon itu berusaha menggapai orang yang ia sayangi dan memeluknya.

Fana hanya itu yang mampu ia jelaskan, maya hanya itu yang mampu ia deskripsikan, ia hanya bayangan yang menghiburmu, tak akan berada disampingmu. Rukia menatap lagi sekitarnya, Ichigo telah menghilang hanya angin yang berusaha dipeluknya. Langit semakin mendung dan Rukia hanya terdiam disana entah kenapa tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke café itu.

Rukia membiarkan roknya tertiup angin begitu pula rambut kebiruannya, ia menatap pohon itu dan bersandar padanya, hujan turun rintik demi rintik mengiringi air mata Rukia yang jatuh tanpa dicegah, manusia hanya ada untuk menerima sebuah kenyataan yang memisahkan mereka dari dunia ini.

"Dingin." Rukia menatap langit yang mendung dengan mata violetnya, satu persatu airmatanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus menerus jatuh meninggalkan jejak

Kaki kecilnya tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya tak kuat menopang kesakitan yang ia hadapi, ia berusaha menutupi dan menghapusnya dari memori tetapi kenyataan memang harus diterimanya.

Matanya tertutup dan posisinya dalam keadaan duduk, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

**Flashback**

"Rukia dimana kau?" tanya Ichigo melalui saluran telepon, Rukia melihat Ichigo yang cemas dari jendela toko.

"Di toko chappy kau tahu kan yang disebrang café." Rukia terkikik pelan, sementara itu Ichigo keluar dari café dan melihat Rukia yang melambai disebrang jalan. "Ayo kesini ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan." Rukia berteriak, Ichigo menjawab dengan senyuman gemas betapa ingin sekali ia memeluk dan menjitak kepala wanita itu.

Langkah kaki Ichigo hanya tertuju lurus, matanya pun begitu, jalanan itu memang sepi tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata sebuah sepeda motor melaju kencang membelah jalan, Ichigo yang tak bisa menghindar pun hanya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya darah yang berpencar menghiasi jalan, sedangkan Rukia hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya dan tanpa sadar melempar bungkusan kado berwarna putih, berlari dengan teriakan yang menggema.

Gelap hanya itu yang ia rasakan setelah dokter mengatakan kalau ternyata Ichigo tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dan begitu ia bangun ia hanya mendapati wajah cemas Byakuya yang jarang tampak. Hanya itu tidak lebih, memori tentang Ichigo yang kecelakaan sempat hilang malam itu dan sampai pagi tadi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rukia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi entah kenapa terasa berat sekali, ia menahan tangis yang pastinya akan lepas sekali lagi seperti siang itu.

Aku hanya manusia yang tak mampu menahan kenyataan.

Memutar kembali waktu ataupun mengembalikanmu ke sisiku.

Memoriku mungkin bisa hilang tapi tak menggantikanmu.

Rasa sakitmu tak bisa musnah walaupun aku menangisimu.

Aku yakin kau ingin aku bahagia bagaimanapun dirimu.

Aku disini menunggu kau menjemputku untuk bersamamu.

Rukia membiarkan kalimat-kalimat itu bermain dipikirannya seperti melodi yang diputar ulang, bukan sebuah puisi dan bukan sebuah lagu, hanya kata-kata yang mencerminkan perasaanya. Sekejap ia merasakan dirinya melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum nakal disampingnya membisikkan kata-kata

"Kau harus hidup dan terus hidup sedetik, bahkan semenit lebih lama dariku dan aku ingin kau tersenyum ketika menyusulku."

Rukia masih menitikkan air matanya dan tersenyum, hujan memang masih belum berhenti dan ia tidak ingin menghentikkannya, ia tidak ingin air matanya terlihat oleh Ichigo yang mungkin akan menertawakannya jauh disana.

"Aku akan tersenyum, karena kau tetap bersamaku selamanya."

**Author note **

**Hya!! Gaje ya? Maksud hati mau menciptakan suasana sedih kug malah jadi gaje ya =_=**

***heran sendiri* **

**Oke deh mss minta reviewnya ya ^^ **

**Tekan ijo-ijo dibawah dengan semangat**


End file.
